One Day on the Isle of the Skull
by Pat Hill
Summary: Billy and his friends decide to take a weekend camping trip to find the elusive King Kong on the Isle of the Skull, but when their friend, Gwen, is captured by the mighty beast, they have to head into the jungles and temple ruins to rescue her. Along the way, they face off against dinosaurs, sewer gators, and Billy's wicked brother, James, and his giant robot!


One Day on the Isle of the Skull

Once upon a time, there was a boy named Billy. He was an average kid who had long black hair, brown eyes, and a red hoodie. He went to school with his best friend, Jack, a boy with blond hair, huge muscles, and a leather jacket. They were joined in friendship by Nick, an African-American kid who was easily the tallest in their group, and Axel, a Latino boy who had mad computer skills. Yes, they were very good friends, but Billy kept insisting on one subject: King Kong. Indeed, the legendary ape's exploits on the silver screen were an inspiration to young Billy, but the boy was convinced that Kong himself was, in fact, real. "I tell you", he said one day, "King Kong is real. I even saw him with my own two eyes". Jack, ordinarily dismissive about the subject, decided to throw the dog a bone. "OK Billy", said Jack, "tell me. Where is King Kong? Axel, Nick, and I are dying to see him". Then, Gwen, a girl with blond hair shaved on one side of her head and a minor gap in her teeth, walked over. "Don't tell you're talking about Kong again", she said, "You know, actual apes could use our help". "Ah", said Billy, "You'll see. This weekend, I'll have my dad sail us to the Isle of the Skull. You'll meet Kong then". "I like the idea", said Axel, "I've been dying to test out the wrist computer on the field". So it was agreed. The five friends would travel to the Isle of the Skull to find Kong.

What they didn't realize was that Billy's brother, James, had overheard their conversation. Now, James was a trouble maker and a genius. He spent any time he wasn't studying building machines. He and his two friends, Carter and Fred, had arrived at the mansion he and Billy lived in on Friday night. "So", said James, "Billy and his friends want to find Kong. I, however, want to defeat him in battle and become the greatest hunter in the world". "No offense", said Carter, "but Kong is like 50 feet tall. What chance do we stand against him?" "We don't", said James, "But this will". He turned on the lights in the garage, revealing a giant robot! "Wow", said Fred. "You like?", asked James, "It has all the latest tech. It's got radar, bazooka bullets, a laser cannon in the chest, and it's a three-seater, so we can all take on Kong together". "I have only one question", said Fred, "Where did you find the time to build this?" "In between finals and the weather machine", said James, "I'm going to call it Gypsy Avenger". "Named after your girlfriend", said Carter, "Nice". "Kong won't know what hit him", said James with a sinister smile.

The next morning, Billy's dad took him and his friends out to the Isle of the Skull on his motor boat. They reached a pier and disembarked. "Have fun on your camping trip", said Billy's dad, "I'll be back in the morning". With that, he sailed away. Nick and Jack then got out their hunting rifles. "Good thinking, guys", said Billy, "We might run into more dangerous animals than Kong. Axel, do we have a visual?" "Almost", said Axel as he turned on the hologram settings on his watch to display the island, "OK, if we head due north, we're bound to follow a grazing trail". Suddenly, there was a blip on the hologram. "What's that?", asked Gwen. "Ah, just a glitch", said Axel, "Probably a bird or something". "Alright", said Billy, "Let's go".

As they walked into the woods, they were unaware of the fact that James' robot was flying overheard. "I gotta say", said Fred, "this robot is comfy". "But of course", said James, "Alright computer, where are we most likely to find Kong?" "I keep telling you", said the computer, "call me Sharon". "Focus", said James, "We need to find Kong". "You'll find him along that trail", said Sharon, "Try to keep a low profile before showing off". With that, Gypsy Avenger landed and walked into the forest.

Meanwhile, Nick started hearing noises. "What is that?", he asked. "It might be an Indoraptor", said Billy, "They're one of the greatest predators on the island". Then, out of the brush came a Stegoceratops, a huge herbivore with a Triceratops head and Stegosaurus back plates. "Huh", said Axel, "I don't remember reading about him in biology". "Well", said Nick, "That's weird. OK, let's go". They continued down the path.

Eventually, they came across a tall alter with two parallel poles. "I guess the natives used to give out sacrifices", said Jack. Suddenly, the Stegoceratops came running out of the forest, only to be attacked by an Indoraptor! The huge dinosaur had black skin with a gold stripe on each side, red eyes, and dagger-like teeth. Jack aimed and shot at the beast! But then, the Indoraptor came charging at them! Gwen leaped out of the as the creature jumped at them with it's toe claws extended! Nick and Jack fired at the dinosaur, but the bullets only enraged it! Then, Gwen threw a rock at it! The Indoraptor roared and chased her up the alter! Just as it looked like it would get her, a giant hand swiped the Indoraptor out of the way! Gwen looked up and saw a huge gorilla, at least 50 feet tall, with brown fur, three scars on his chest, and blazing red eyes. "Gwen, stay there", cried Billy, "That's Kong!" Kong roared at the Indoraptor! The dinosaur leaped at Kong, but the big ape caught it and slammed it into the ground, killing the Indoraptor instantly!

Gwen stood behind one of the pillars as Kong dangled the Indoraptor in his fist. She then looked over and saw the boys take cover. "Where are you going?", she hissed, "Come back!" "Just hold still and stay quiet", said Billy, "I might be friends with Kong, but he's still a wild animal". "Right", said Gwen as she held tighter to the pole. Kong the knelt down and sniffed the air. Billy and his friends slowly moved out of the woods and closer to him. "Hey Kong", said Billy, "These are my friends". Kong just snorted and started to help the Stegoceratops back into the forest. Suddenly, they all heard a noise. Kong roared as a blue robot with a red visor landed in front of him! "What is that?", cried Nick. "It must be James' giant robot", cried Billy. Kong punched the robot, but the robot grabbed his fist and threw him over his shoulder! Then, Gypsy Avenger's shoulder pads opened up and fired rockets at Kong! Kong roared in confusion and attacked! But then, a blade slid out of Gypsy Avenger's arm! The robot then stabbed Kong in his side! Gypsy Avenger knocked Kong aside and prepared to fire his chest laser. But then, Kong grabbed Gwen! "Gwen", cried Jack. Kong roared and ran into the forest with Gwen!

Kong didn't stop until he reached the inside of a large cave. He put Gwen down and started to drink from a nearby stream. Gwen looked around. Obviously, Kong wasn't just going to let her run. But then, Kong roared and fell over! Gwen saw her chance and ran for the exit, but stopped short when she heard Kong roar! But it wasn't a roar of anger. Kong was in pain, and Gwen couldn't bring herself to run. She looked towards the exit, then to Kong.

Kong winced as Gwen dabbed his wounds with her sweater, which she had soaked in water. "Shh", she said, "You'll be OK". Kong started to get up and lean against the cave wall. Gwen sat next to him. "Sorry about what happened", she said softly. Kong simply grunted and held out his hand. Gwen got into his hand and let the big gorilla hold her close.

Meanwhile, the boys started to argue with James and his crew. "Do you realize what you have done?", shouted Axel, "That was an entirely new species you've just attacked! You could've killed him!" "And he took Gwen", said Billy. "Yeah, that too", said Axel. "Hey", said James through Gypsy Avenger's speakers, "that just proves that Gypsy Avenger can defeat him. What's more, if I rescue Gwen, I'll be a great hero, and so will my friends". Then, Gypsy Avenger flew off. "Well", said Jack, "now we have two problems. Your brother has a giant robot, and Gwen is lost in the woods with Kong". "I wouldn't be so sure of that", said Axel, "There are many caves on the island. I doubt James has the brain power to search for them all, though anything is possible". "Well", said Billy, "if I know Kong, there's only one place he'd go". "Where's that?", asked Nick. "To his lair in the lost city", said Billy, "I know a short-cut that get us there faster. Let's go". They then ran off towards the north end of the forest.

Meanwhile, Gypsy Avenger landed near a grave site in the forest. "Alright, Sharon", said Fred, "where are we?" "According to scans of the area", said Sharon, "we are in an abandoned grave site, most likely built by whatever natives used to live here". "Fascinating", said Fred. "Well", said Carter, "that one large grave marker blocks our path. However, the writing suggests that whatever is buried under it is cursed beyond belief". "Forget about it", said James, "Let's just cut the thing in half. Ready the chest cannon!" Gypsy Avenger blasted the marker apart and walked over the debris, unaware of a large hand emerging from the ground.

Meanwhile, Billy and his friends had entered a massive sewer system and were walking next to a river of green water. "Even I have to admit", said Axel, "this was a good idea". "Yeah", said Jack, "We can avoid the wildlife a little faster this way". "OK", said Billy, "Now, I'll admit, I'm a little rusty when it comes to navigating this area of the isle". Then, they noticed something swimming in the water. "I'm getting the jitters just thinking about it", said Nick. "About what?", asked Axel. "The sewer gators, man!", said Nick. "Please", said Axel, "Sewer gators aren't real". "What about Kong?", said Nick, "He seems pretty real". "OK", said Axel, "Maybe..." Suddenly, out of the water burst an alligator almost 20 feet long! "See?", cried Nick as he ducked for cover, "I told you!" "Stay back", said Jack. He took aim and shot the alligator! But then, the alligator started to chase them through the tunnels, with Jack shooting it all the while! Suddenly, the boys ran into a ladder. "Quick, let's go", said Billy. They managed to get out just as the alligator leaped up and snapped it's jaws at them! "Where are we now?", asked Nick.

The boys walked into what looked like a massive alleyway. "Well", said Jack, "I'd say we're close to the lost city". Just then, everyone heard a massive rumbling. "That can't be good", said Axel. Then, a herd of Brontosaurs came stampeding down the alley! "Run!", cried Billy. Everyone made a break for it as the herd smashed straight through! The group weaved between the massive legs of the Brontosaurs as the searched for an exit! Then, the ran to the side of the stampeding herd and ran up a staircase! They observed the dinosaur stampede and laid eyes on another sight: the lost city! "It's just a few miles to the temple complex", said Billy. "Let's pray she's alright".

Meanwhile, Kong and Gwen had journeyed to a lake near the lost city. There, Kong had placed Gwen on a cliff next to a waterfall and waded through the dark water. Gwen looked around and saw Brontosaurs swimming through the lake, pterosaurs flying overhead, and a large shark flapping on the beach. Kong sifted through the underwater soil, searching for something to eat. What he didn't notice was a huge tentacle inching towards Gwen. Gwen looked over and screamed! Kong heard her cries and rushed over, grabbing a huge octopus from under the water! The octopus wrapped it's red tentacles around Kong, who held the beast in the air! He then ran into the waterfall, splashing Gwen with water and smashing the octopus against the rock face behind it! Then, Kong lifted up his foot and stomped the octopus to death! He then tore off some tentacles and ate them. Kong took Gwen and the octopus and walked back to the lost city.

The boys entered the city through a huge gate on a massive wall. The city was a humongous acropolis filled with decaying temples and tiny hovels. Jungle vines were starting to grow around many of the buildings, and as the boys walked into the town square, they could see some mushrooms growing nearby. Jack took out the ammo cartridge on his gun and tossed to the mushrooms, which exploded on impact. "I have a bad feeling about this place", said Axel. "Now to find Gwen", said Billy. Then, Kong walked through the gate of the wall. He noticed the boys and walked towards them. "Everybody, stay still", whispered Billy. Kong stopped in front of them and lowered Gwen to the ground. He walked off as the boys rushed over. "Gwen", said Jack, "Are you alright?" "Never better", said Gwen. They looked up as Kong climbed to the tallest temple and roared at some moving trees. Gwen's smile turned to an expression of sadness. "James and his friends won't stop 'till Kong is dead", she said forlornly. The boys looked up at Kong and realized she was right. "We can't let him kill Kong to prove a point", said Gwen, "I don't care if he's an animal; he saved my life. He didn't try to kill me. We need to save him". "But how?", asked Nick, "In all the movies I've seen, Kong dies at the end". "Not really", said Axel, "Kong has lived through other events. I hear he'll even fight Godzilla". "Well", said Billy, "Godzilla was killed in '54, but you're right. I know how to save Kong". He looked over at the mushrooms.

Soon, Jack and Nick were setting up mushrooms on the balcony of a nearby temple. Gwen and Billy tied a vine around one pillar, which they then shook loose. "Perfect", said Axel, "Now to lure them in". "You sure this will work?", asked Gwen. "Positive", said Billy, "Kong will never allow a trespasser to enter his domain without a fight". With that, Axel shot up a flare into the sky.

Gypsy Avenger noticed the flare in the distance. "They must have found Kong", said James, "Let's go, boys!" "You're not even a little worried it might be a trap?", asked Fred. "Nope", said James. Gypsy Avenger then flew into the air and landed within the city square. "Alright, Kong, it's over!", said James through the speakers. Kong came roaring from the top of his temple lair! "Sharon, analysis", said Carter. "I see three wounds that are still healing", said Sharon. "Aim for those wounds", said James. Kong charged, but was driven back by missiles from Gypsy Avenger's shoulders! He then grabbed a boulder and tossed it at the robot, who blasted it apart with his chest laser! "Prepare another shot", said James. "Copy", said Fred as the chest cannon started charging. Kong then punched Gypsy Avenger, knocking him towards the temple. "Now", called Billy, and his friends pulled the vine. The pillar fell on the mushrooms, exploding the temple and causing it to fall on Gypsy Avenger! But Gypsy Avenger's shoulder missiles started taking out the debris! "Now for Kong", said James. "James", said Sharon, "We're out of missiles!" "And the cannon is still charging", cried Fred. James looked up and saw Kong rushing at him. "Blistering barnacles", he muttered.

While Kong fought with Gypsy Avenger, Billy and Gwen readied the next trap. Suddenly, Gypsy Avenger was knocked into the temple! Billy and Gwen ducked to avoid the debris. "Now what?", asked Gwen. "Send Jack and Nick", said Billy, "They'll distract him."

Jack and Nick ran over to a safe distance. They took aim and shot Gypsy Avenger in the shoulder! "What was **that** supposed to do?", asked James. "Distract you from him", said Jack. Gypsy Avenger turned and was them tackled by Kong! He threw him off and slid the blade out of his arm! Gypsy Avenger swung at Kong, cutting his arm! But then, Kong grabbed a stone pillar and used it to break the blade off! Then, he grabbed both of the robot's fists! "Launch the rockets", cried James. On Gypsy Avenger's back, small holes opened and fired rockets that flew in an arch back towards Kong! But Kong flipped the robot over and used as a shield to block the rockets! He then tossed Gypsy Danger aside! "Detecting major structural damage", said Sharon. "We can still beat him", said James. Gypsy Avenger ran towards Kong, but Kong then punched him, knocking him over! Kong then grabbed the robot's leg and threw him into a temple, finally beating Gypsy Avenger! He roared in victory and beat his chest!

As Kong and the group celebrated, Axel heard a beep on his watch. He turned on the hologram function and saw something moving towards them on the radar. "Guys", he said, "I don't know what's coming, but it's big". Then, they saw a building collapse! Kong turned and growled. Billy ran ahead of the group to see what was the matter. Then, out of the dust came a huge dinosaur, almost as big as Kong. He had long, human-like arms, three rows of dorsal spines on his back, an impossibly long tail, and hollow eyes. Worst of all, some of the dinosaur's flesh was rotting off, exposing muscles, tendons, his ribs, and half of his skull. "It's the V. Rex", said Billy, "The most fearsome predator on the whole isle". "I can't see any vital signs", said Axel, "It's as if the V. Rex were a corpse". "So wait", said Nick, "You mean to tell us that thing is a zombie?" "Call it a Z. Rex", said Jack, "Let's get out of here". They ran into a temple. "How could this have happened?", asked Axel. "Knowing my brother, he must have destroyed the burial seal for the creature", said Billy. "Hopefully Kong can beat him", said Gwen.

The Z. Rex roared at Kong, who beat his chest in anger! The two creatures sent out their respective warnings before charging! The rain started pouring as Kong punched the Z. Rex! The dinosaur then clawed Kong's leg, but the big gorilla then kicked the Z. Rex! The beast then grabbed Kong and slammed him into a temple! But then, Kong knocked himself free and threw the monster into the temple! But then, the Z. Rex knocked Kong aside with his tail! Then, the Z. Rex leaped into the air kicked Kong into the temple where our heroes were hiding!

James rubbed his head, then realized that the Z. Rex was attacking his brother and friends! "Guys, wake up!", he cried, "That thing is trying to kill my brother!" "What?', asked Carter. "Sharon, is Gypsy Avenger still operational", asked Fred. "In spite of all the damage", said Sharon, "we can still move". "Good", said James, "Let's save my brother".

The Z. Rex chomped at the group! Jack and Nick's bullets did nothing to stop the onslaught. Kong was then slammed by the monster's tail! "Kong", cried Gwen. The Z. Rex prepared to crush them, but was then overtaken by Gypsy Avenger! The robot kicked the monster in the face, then stabbed him with the broken blade! But the beast kept coming! He slammed into Gypsy Avenger, sending them both into Kong's temple! Before the Z. Rex could attack, Kong leaped onto to him and threw him to the ground! Then, Billy started throwing the mushrooms at the Z. Rex, blocking his path! The Z. Rex roared and charged at Kong and Gypsy Avenger! Kong and Gypsy Avenger nodded and leaped up the temple, letting the Z. Rex smash his head against the pyramid! But then, the Z. Rex chased the two up the side of the pyramid! "Fred", said James, "On my signal, ready the cannon". "Right", said Fred. Kong and the Z. Rex grappled on top of the pyramid as lightning flashed behind them! The Z. Rex threw Kong off and cut his face with his claws! Kong started to tire, but when saw Gwen, power and strength surged through him! Kong grabbed the Z. Rex by the throat and choked him! Then, Gypsy Avenger leaped onto the Z. Rex's back! "Now!", cried James. Gypsy Avenger then blasted the Z. Rex with his chest cannon, cutting him in half! Gypsy Avenger then fell from the pyramid, but Kong was able to remove the blade from the chest of the Z. Rex. He then tore the monster's still roaring head off and impaled it on the blade, which he then stuck into the pyramid! Kong roared and beat his chest as everyone cheered!

The next day, Billy's father came to pick him and his friends up at the docks. "Anything exciting happen?", he asked. "Not since the last time", said Billy. Then, James, Carter, and Fred appeared, carrying a large black hard-drive containing Sharon. "The robot failed, didn't it?", said his father. "How could you tell?", asked James. "This isn't over Kong. Gypsy Avenger shall live again!" "Yeah, yeah, after school", said his father. As the motor boat sped away from the Isle of the Skull, Gwen looked back to hear Kong roar from beyond the horizon. "I told you he was real", said Billy. Gwen just smiled.

The End.


End file.
